Forums
Forums An Internet forum, or message board, is an online discussion site. It originated as the modern equivalent of a traditional bulletin board, and a technological evolution of the dialup bulletin board system. From a technological standpoint, forums or boards are web applications managing user-generated content. From Wikipedia.org CheatHappens Forums At CheatHappens, there is a message board for each game, but the 3 main boards are: General Discussions, Off Topic Discussions, and Feedback, Complaints, or Problems. General Discussions General Discussions is where intelligent conversations and debates take place. Where news and interesting information is shared. From politics to video games, just about everything is discussed here. Proper forum behaviour is required here, or the moderation and administration team will step in. Off Topic Discussions Of Topic Discussions, or OTD, is where all the spam, pointless topics and forum games take place. Any posts do not count towards a users post count, and most rules here are forfeit. However this does not mean you can do anything you want. Inuslting members, bumping topics and just plain annoying everybody, can result in post count reductions or ultimately a ban. Feedback, Complaints, or Problems This board explains itself. If you love or hate the site and want to voice your opinion in a good and civilized manner, you may do so here. If something isn't working as it should or isn't working at all, post the problem here explaining it in maximum detail and the Administration will help you out as soon as possible. Forum Behaviour If you want to become a popular and respected member you will have to abide by the rules of the site. CheatHappens rules can be foundhere Otherwise just respect other members and enjoy yourself. Try and use proper grammer and spelling. Posting like this: yo ppl wassup wit u guys nd gals, my nme is bob nd i tink dis site rocks, can get quite annoying and won't make you very popular. Forum Terms and Slang Terms Bumping - Bumping is very annoying and can result in a ban if done several times. Bumping is when you go to a old topic that nobody has posted in for lets say a year, and then you post in there, bringing it back up to the top, This results in old topics that everybody got tired of coming up, and the new, exciting topics being pushed down. Please do not do this. Noob/Nub/Newb - A new person or somebody who is inexperianced. Mod - Mod is short for moderator. A person who makes sure everything is in order and ever one is behaving properly. Slang LOL - Laugh Out Loud ROFL - Rolling On Floor Laughing LMAO - Laughing My Ass Off WTF - What the (Insert F word of choice here) MIA - Missing In Action IMO - In my opinion IMHO - In my honest opinion OMG - Oh my gosh/goodness K - Abbreviation of OK Cya - See you Teh - Mispelling of the MP - My Pleasure NP - No Problem BTW - By The Way TOS - Terms Of Service Forum Groups Forum groups, are groups of users who post in a single thread under their group names, currently, CheatHappens has three Forum groups Strange Gang: ' The Strange Gang is a group of users who have showed their ability to maintain a persona outside of the norm, but yet still have been able to hold themselves together as a likable person. ''From the Strange Gang thread '''C.O.W: The Crew Of Win. Founded by Elite on the 12th of January 2009. Elite at the time orginally created the clan as an alternative to the Strange Gang and many members were intially keen to join until SG leader Serivor declared any Cow users would be exiled and Elite was cast out. Initially it's member count was low but it soon rivaled that of SG however it's members inactivity and Elite's temporary departure brought it's eventual demise during the month of July 2009. Elite has since been accepted back into SG and for now there is peace once again in OTD... Currently Inactive? AMMO: AMMO is America's top-secret, highly-trained, special-mission force. It's mission: to defend human freedom against *insert catchy villain organization name*, an evil terrorist organization bent on world conquest. Founded on 2004, the earliest members include AODGray, Eternal_Slayer, DungMunky,Chichay and Cyborg. After surviving almost 5 years, AMMO has recruited quite a few elite and well-known members to be a part of the clan. This clan has the most thread pages in CHU history including the first one that was unintentionally deleted by DrugMunky. Currently, AMMO does not take requests from outsiders to join. Instead, membership is by invite only. A basic requirement to enter would be that you have to establish yourself to be trustworthy within the CHU Community. The selection process is a closely guarded secret.